


cloud nine

by ohsusie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsusie/pseuds/ohsusie
Summary: jonas just wants to kiss a boy. even volunteers. isak doesn't mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly what is this haha?? i'm tired

jonas is so high. his head is lulling from side to side and his eyes are red and it's like he can't stop smiling. isak thinks it's precious, and he wishes he could be like that, as well. he can't, though, because it'd be unfair if he smoked while forcing even to stay away from it.

he loves being with the both of them. it's comfy. isak, with his back against even's chest on one side of the couch and jonas on the other. isak's so, so happy his best friend and his boyfriend get along well. it would be pretty difficult for him if they didn't. but that's not the case, and sometimes he actually has to be the third wheel when jonas and even talk about their favorite football teams or about politics. (isak does know much about politics, but jonas and even are a lot more passionate.)

he loves them, so much. he knows he's in love with even and that he's the one he wants to kiss, but sometimes he wonders if jonas has a tiny part in their relationship, as well. 

their friendship is the same as it always has been, more than platonic, but still not romantic, and isak never wants to change that. he wants to feel comfortable with cuddling up with him without feeling like he's cheating on even, and he wants even to be able to feel just as good with the both of them. 

"isak," jonas giggles, tapping him with his foot. "isak, do you remember when you thought you broke your dick?"

"shut your mouth," isak mutters and pushes jonas's foot away with his knee. "it was goddamn terrifying, okay?"

"and you almost cried, because-," he's trying to catch his breath from laughing, and it just makes isak even more frustrated. "-because you were afraid you'd never be able to have sex!"

that makes even laugh, as well. his chest rumbles against isak's back and then he's pressing tiny kisses to the back of his head while chuckling. isak throws his head back in hope of hurting even's nose or something, but it just makes his stupid boyfriend kiss him even more. 

"it wouldn't be a problem anyways," even says, grin evident in his voice. "considering i'm the one who fucks you."

if this was any other situation, isak would blush. he doesn't feel embarrassed with the two of them, though, and instead he just shakes his head and turns his entire upper body to be able to see even's face. as soon as he's face to face with him, even kisses his nose and then he bites down on it. he fucking bites his nose. 

"stop!" isak squeals, trying to get away from him. "let me go!"

"i got your nose," even grins after letting him go, making isak roll his eyes. "i'm sorry. your nose is just so chewable."

"what the hell," he can hear jonas hum, but then even has both his hands in isak's hair, holding him in place while he kisses him. 

it's the same as all of their other kisses when they're just chilling; slow, soft, not that serious. they just do whatever they feel like doing, whether that be biting each other's lips or shoving their tongues into the other's mouth, or just letting their lips press against each other as they cuddle. they've kissed countless times during their time together, but isak still feels all warm and tingly whenever even gets close to him. 

he almost forgets jonas is still there, until he hears a trembling sigh coming from behind him. he reluctantly pulls away from even and then turns around again placing himself in the same position as he was in before. jonas literally looks frightened. not that he's scared of anything, but he looks so nervous, like a child on the first day of school. 

"what's wrong?" isak asks and sits up properly to scoot closer to him. "is it weed paranoia?"

"i-," jonas mumbles, sounding like his voice got stuck in his throat. "i've never kissed a boy."

"okay. and?"

"i don't know."

"was there something else?"

"no."

that makes even gently push isak a bit further away, just so he can get the space to move, and then he makes isak scoot closer to the armrest so he can sit next to jonas instead. he always looks kind, but now, he looks like someone whose biggest mission in life is to make people feel safe. 

"jonas?" even asks, his voice so, so soft. "do you like guys? is that it?"

jonas nods, and that's the biggest mindfuck isak has ever felt. he was sure his gaydar was on point, but apparently not, because here his best friend is, saying he likes guys when isak had no idea whatsoever. this isn't a big deal, though, and isak doesn't want to act like it is because when he came out, jonas barely even reacted. it just feels so strange that he never noticed.

even doesn't seem to find it as a surprise, as he lets jonas curl up in his arms and strokes the dark curls. he's as chill as ever, and isak aspires to be like that someday. he's not like that today, though, and he's inwardly scolding himself for being so self-absorbed and for reacting like this. because it really isn't a big deal. jonas likes guys, that's all. 

"when did you realize?" he asks, but jonas just shrugs, hiding his face in even's shirt. "was it recently?"

"yeah," jonas whispers, nodding. "i'm sorry for not telling you."

"no, no, it's okay."

a deep sigh comes out of jonas, and then he's lifting his head again, looking at the both of them. he looks half-dead, with his bloodshot eyes and messy hair, and he looks exhausted. like telling them this sucked all the life out of him. 

"i really want to kiss a boy."

isak knows the feeling. he knows how it felt right when he realized he was gay, and how badly he just wanted to be with a boy. he kept seeing movies and pictures on instagram with happy couples and he just wanted to kiss a boy. poor jonas had to see it right in front of his eyes, and that makes it even more understandable. 

"you can try with me, if you want," even says, and isak can't find it in himself to be bothered. these are the two people he loves the most and if one of them needs something, he doesn't want to deny him that. "isak won't mind."

"it's okay," isak reassures when he sees the fear in jonas's eyes. "he's a good kisser."

jonas nods and turns his face towards even, who's smiling so kindly at him. isak's heart skips a beat when even leans in and he feels all warm inside when they finally press their lips together. it looks so sweet and shy and gentle, just like everyone's first kiss should be. 

even has one of his hands on jonas's neck and the other one on his cheek, softly rubbing it with his thumb. he's the only one who's moving, though, because it's like jonas doesn't even dare to move, like he thinks even's going to go away if he so much as tilts his head. 

both of them look like angels. their lips are touching in such a soft way and jonas looks like this is the only thing he's ever needed in his entire life. isak can't even get jealous. instead, he moves closer to them and takes jonas's trembling hand. he never wants this to end. he doesn't want jonas to stop whimpering and he doesn't want even to stop making his best friend feel like he's the only boy in the world. 

"i love you so much," isak murmurs and presses a kiss to even's neck, then doing the same thing with jonas. "i love you so much."

they pull away after a while, even leaning back against the backrest and jonas following him. he looks so desperate, with his eyes half closed and his bottom lip tucked in between his teeth, but when he tries to kiss him one more time, even shakes his head and stops him by cupping his face. 

"again," jonas whispers. "again, please. even. again."

"ssh," even says, pressing his forehead against jonas's. "now you've kissed a boy."

"i want more, i want, again, again."

he looks like he's going to start crying, his bottom lip wobbling and him sniffling a little bit, but even still doesn't do anything. isak feels his heart ache when the first tear falls down jonas's cheek, and he nudges even's thigh. 

"kiss him again," he says. "look at him, he needs it so much. just one more time."

even nods and pulls jonas up on his lap, putting his hands on his waist. it's even softer this time. whenever he kisses isak, it's like he tries to eat him up with those huge, pouty lips, but it's different with jonas. he's barely touching him, like he's waiting for him to decide what to do, and when jonas goes a little bit deeper or threads his fingers through the golden curls, he lets him.

there's not an ounce of jealousy in isak right now. he thought there would be, but he really doesn't mind. he knows even loves him, so why would he be jealous of this? the only thing that bothers him a little bit is that they're incredibly beautiful together. jonas's cheeks are almost completely flushed and even is holding onto him so tight and isak wants to touch them so badly.

"my pretty boys," isak breathes, leaning his head on even's shoulder and running his hand over jonas's arm. "my everything."

when they pull away again, jonas is finally happy. his pupils are huge and he looks all fuzzy and sleepy as he smiles at isak and even. it's the one of the most adorable things isak's ever seen.

"did you like it?" even asks, like it isn't obvious that he did. 

"it was good," jonas hums and bows his head to let even kiss his forehead. "i really liked it."

even chuckles and then jonas clumsily climbs off his lap, pushing isak and even away from each other so he can sit between them. they place themselves in the same positions as they were in before, but this time, isak leans on one of the armrests with jonas between his legs, and even sits on the other side of the couch. 

"i'm tired," jonas mumbles, turning his head to bury his face in isak's chest. isak gets the hint and quickly grabs the blanket behind him, wrapping jonas in it and making him look like a burrito. "thank you. love you."

"love you, too."

"you're not angry?"

"no," isak answers, softly stroking his hair. "i just want you to be happy."

the silence takes over, but it's a soothing one. even looks like nothing ever happened and jonas is lying comfortably on isak's chest, drawing patterns on his arm with his finger.

"i want a boyfriend," jonas mumbles almost inaudibly. "i'm jealous of you."

"we'll get you a boyfriend," even says and smiles at him. "a boyfriend you can kiss as much as you want."

"mhm. a tall one, with soft hair. and he has to love dogs, so we can get a puppy. and i want him to have big lips."

"alright," even's grinning now, shaking his head. "tomorrow we'll go to the build-a-boyfriend shop." 

"good."

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to get drunk and kiss a girl also this fic is so pointless haha
> 
> thanks for reading please leave comments and kudos ily <3<3


End file.
